An Interesting Day
by keikopanda102
Summary: Sasuke wants Naruto to have sex HOW? What is wrong with him? funny stuff happens... yaoi... NaruSasu


"WHAT?"

A few crows flew off of the top of the building the loud exclamation had come from. The window was open to one room quite close to the roof, and the booming shout was easily heard on the street below.

Inside the room, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki stared at each from opposite corners. Sasuke was sitting in the desk chair closer to the door, and Naruto sat upright on the bed near the window. The blonde had a shocked and somewhat nervous look on his face.

Sasuke scowled and murmured, "I simply asked if we could try having sex while you were in your Kyuubi form. You reacted as if I had said we should ask Gaara to join us…?"

Naruto shuddered and then replied, "You just don't get it Sasuke, that's **exactly** what it would be like! It would be as if another person was there with us except it wouldn't even be a person… it would be a crazy evil demonic fox!"

The dark haired man smiled, "That's an incredible turn on for me, you know."

Naruto stared wide eyed at his lover then dropped his gaze in embarrassment. "You are such a freak sometimes, you know that Sasuke? I blame Orochimaru…"

Sasuke jumped over to sit by the other man and whispered, "You shouldn't blame him, you should thank him." then he kissed the blonde to stop him from objecting. "Without him, I would never have thought that my feelings toward you were more than just brotherly or best-friend-ly."

Naruto pouted. "…Still… there are tons of reasons why we could NEVER have sex like that. "

"And they are-?" Sasuke replied questioningly.

Naruto fumbled, then responded by saying, "Well, well…uuummm, there's…uuuhh….ok! I know! That dumb fox would never go for it, and even if he did and we did it, he'd never let me live it down."

Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke were facing the huge cage and the beast that resided there. A dark, creepy voice spoke up and said, "**I think it's a good idea… and I really don't appreciate being called dumb. I haven't had anything close to sex in a long time… and your Uchiha friend there is awfully cute."**

Sasuke's smirk widened. Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

The dark haired man spoke up, replying to the giant Kyuubi, "Ok, we'll think about it some more and I will try to convince him." He winked, and then Naruto and Sasuke were back in the room.

"Well?" asked the smiling man.

Naruto sighed, then thought of something else, and spoke up quietly, whispering, "…I could hurt you."

He knew Sasuke was about to laugh or make a snarky comment so he continued. "I scratched Sakura once! She still has the mark. I'd lose control Sasuke, and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

The dark haired man pulled Naruto into his arms and said, "Usuratonkachi… don't worry. I know you would never hurt me." then he kissed him and laid him down on the bed.

Naruto finally surrendered saying, "Ok fine I'll do it, but there's just one more problem."

Sasuke gave him a quizzical look.

"I can't turn it on and off, it mostly happens when I get angry or I'm in danger."

Sasuke thought it over for a moment then smiled and said, "Then we'll just have to get you angry." and he jumped out the window yelling, "Catch me if you can, Dobe!"

Naruto started after him with an increasingly nervous feeling growing in his gut, wondering, _Just how is he planning on getting me angry...?_

When he caught up with the smirking man, he saw Ino and Choji were with him. He smiled even though the nervous feeling just became even more apparent.

"Hey guys!" he said as he came to a halt in front of them. Then he turned to Sasuke and asked loudly, "Well? What's your big plan?"

Sasuke smiled deviously, causing Naruto's heart to skip a beat. He turned, grabbed hold of a rather surprised Ino, and kissed her!

"Whoa!" Choji exclaimed.

Naruto was shocked at first, and then he got a little peeved. "Sasuke, stop this! It's not going to work!"

But the other man heard the annoyed tone in Naruto's voice, and knew his plan was coming together perfectly. He released the staggered blonde and said, "Oh, I think it is going to work just fine." Suddenly, he looked up and saw something that made him smile even wider. He jumped up on a few buildings, heading for one in particular with a thatched brown roof.

Naruto followed after him, determined not to let his lover win the silly game. At first he couldn't tell where Sasuke was trying to get to, then he saw someone sitting on top of the roof in the distance. He instantly realized it was that person whom Sasuke was heading for. It was Sai, drawing in his sketchbook, completely unaware of Sasuke running towards him.. _He wouldn't… _Naruto thought, but he wasn't too sure.

Sasuke stopped in front of Sai who promptly looked up saying, "Hey homo how's it go-"

His last words were drowned out by Naruto yelling, "DON'T YOU DARE SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke smiled then leaned down and kissed Sai full on the lips. Naruto nearly fell off the roof. Sai's eyes were wide and when Sasuke released him, he said as he wiped off his mouth, "Oh, I guess you really are a homo."

Sasuke laughed, then looked to see if his ploy was working. Naruto's head was down, and his fists were clenched. Sasuke was sure just one more push would make him lose control completely.

He took off at a run with the now livid Naruto right behind him; he knew he was in for it when the jinchuuriki finally caught up with him.

_Hhhmmm…?_ Sasuke thought. _Who would make Naruto really angry?_ Then it came to him in one stroke of inspiration, _Sakura!_ _Everyone knows she likes me! That will make him super jealous!_

He found Sakura on a bridge with Tsunade-sama. He stopped in front of her, long enough for her to ask, "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" then he pulled her to him and kissed her. When he let go of her, he turned around to look at Naruto.

He was mad, as mad as he could be. His eyes turned red, his whiskers deepened, his teeth and nails became sharper, and Sasuke could see the waves of chakra and anger radiating off him.

Suddenly, Sasuke saw a flaw in his plan. _What if he really does kill me? _He thought. He started to back away, but before he could start running, Naruto was right in front of him. He grabbed hold of his wrists and pushed him onto the ground so he couldn't get away, then brought his lips down onto the scared mans under him.

Sakura and Tsunade both gasped in surprise.

Then, when Naruto finished the kiss and stared down at Sasuke with fierce red eyes, he growled, "Don't you EVER kiss anyone but me EVER again!"

Sasuke could do nothing but nod.

Next thing he knew Naruto had gotten up, thrown Sasuke over his shoulder, and said, "We'll explain later," to the still shocked Sakura and Tsunade. Then he ran with Sasuke, still unable to move, into the trees on the outskirts of Konoha. Sasuke saw trees going by in a blur and wondered where Naruto could be taking him.

Finally they stopped and Naruto threw Sasuke roughly to the ground.

"How's this?" he growled.

Sasuke looked around, he saw a river, trees and three poles sticking up from he ground. It was the training area where Kakashi first took them to do the stupid teamwork thing. There was no one around. Sasuke stood up, his legs were still a little wobbly from that kiss and being carried all the way. He walked over to his lover and threw himself at him.

They landed on the ground, rolling around all the while kissing and groping each other in a sudden rush of passion.

Naruto used his claws to rip off Sasuke's shirt, while Sasuke worked to get Naruto's clothes off. The blonde smirked as his lover struggled to get correct hand eye coordination. He stopped to take his shirt and pants off himself.

While he did this he looked down on the grass at his lover lying there so peacefully, his dark black hair sprawled behind him like a halo, and his deep brooding eyes staring back into his temporarily blood-colored ones.

A deep growl came out of his throat. "You are just too sexy, Sasuke," He said while all of his blood rushed to his groin. He leaned down and licked his loves face lightly, then made his way down to his throat, planting little kisses and love bites, careful not to break the skin. Then his tongue traced down Sasuke's pale chest to his nipple which he licked and made Sasuke moan quietly.

Then he switched his tongue for his fingers so he could put his tongue back down Sasuke's throat. His hand kept on feeling up and down the pale man's muscled and toned chest. All the while they were grinding the lower halves of their bodies together.

"Na..Nar…uto….." Sasuke gasped.

The man on top let out a low chuckle. He loved when his Sasuke showed such emotions. When he and Sakura had first gotten Sasuke back after the whole Orochimaru, Itachi business, he was almost completely void of any emotion. After spending a lot of time around Naruto and them starting their secret relationship, he began to become more feeling, but there was nothing like how he was during sex. He would cry and moan and scream with every touch. And Naruto loved it. Plus, he wasn't totally silent himself. They were lucky they were in the middle of no-where this time, because they were definitely making a racket.

Naruto suddenly decided he teased his lover enough.

He used his tongue to make a pathway down Sasuke's stomach till he got down to his destination. He grabbed a hold of his lovers sizable manhood then lightly licked the head.

"aaaaahhh… aah…" was all Sasuke could say.

Finally Naruto wouldn't wait any longer; he picked Sasuke up and threw him onto his chest. He was preparing to enter him when he asked in his rougher, Kyuubi voice, "…Sasuke…?"

The panting man replied quickly,"…yes... now… please!"

Naruto wasn't going to let his lover down, so he fragilely pushed in. Sasuke screamed, but that was to be expected. Naruto went in deeper. This time Sasuke tried to muffle his yell. He covered his mouth with his hand until the thrusts no longer hurt but began to feel good.

Then, Naruto stopped moving for a minute and Sasuke couldn't tell what he was doing. Suddenly there was a small pop and a puff of smoke and Sasuke saw one of Naruto's shadow clones next to him.

He felt Naruto flip him over and resume the thrusts, then the clone began to suck Sasuke's hardness. The dark haired man couldn't believe it. Using ninjutsu for sex? How had he not thought of that?

He decided it was time for him to take it too the next level also. He activated his sharingan so he could copy and meet his lovers every movement. All of the sudden they were in perfect harmony.

Naruto's claws were making marks on his lovers waist but he was sure Sasuke wouldn't notice or even care. He just kept pumping and the clone kept sucking. He was beginning to feel really good so he said, "…Sasuke… I'm… I'm gonna come!"

Sasuke's response to that was to come in the mouth of the shadow clone as Naruto filled him up with seed.

They collapsed shaking on the ground.

The clone licked the white sticky stuff off his face, smiled, then vanished with a pop and a puff of smoke, his job done.

Neither of the men could stop shaking. Finally, Naruto spoke up saying, "We have some explaining to do to everybody."

Sasuke groaned, "Ya, I forgot about that. Damn Naruto we probably could have gotten away with it if you hadn't kissed me in front of Sakura and Tsunade!"

Naruto's features had gone back to normal but he still growled as he said, "Well I sure am sorry, I really wasn't thinking straight at that particular moment! And don't you dare blame all of this on me! You were the one who started the whole 'get Naruto mad' game! Kissing all of those people! I'm still pissed about that! What if it gave one of them the wrong idea? Especially Sakura!"

Sasuke could tell Naruto was angry, but he just rolled on top of his lover and planted a nice kiss on him.

"I'm definitely not blaming you. That was… fantastic. No… there is not even a word for what that was. And the idea to use our jutsu like that, you really are a genius. People need to give you more credit!"

Naruto blushed slightly saying, "Well I just got the idea because I was in the kyuubi form, I thought, if I can use this for fighting _and_ sex, what else could I use?"

Sasuke got off his boyfriend and stood up. "Well, we better go tell everyone what was going on."

He looked down to see Naruto giggling to himself.

"What's so funny, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Well, we can't really go like this…"

Sasuke looked down and saw his own naked body along with Naruto's. Then he looked around and saw the discarded scraps of clothe, torn to pieces, lying in the dirt. He even saw a sandal in a tree about 20 feet away.

"Fair enough," he said, "we'll just have to use a teleport jutsu to get back to your place. We'll get cleaned up and get new clothes there."

While they were getting into a change of clothes, Naruto spoke up about something that was bothering him.

"Sasuke? What if Ino or Sai or Sakura think you really meant something by kissing them? What if they get the wrong idea? I hate having all those people like you so much."

"I know." Sasuke stated, "That's why it was so easy to use your jealousy to make you angry. But, don't worry about everyone, we'll just talk to them and explain everything truthfully. We'll start with Ino." And he walked out the door with his lover following right behind.

When they found Ino, she was with Choji and Shikamaru. They explained everything they were doing and why they did it, and surprisingly, Ino took it very well.

When they were finished, Shikamaru said, "I totally get it, me and Temari have done some weird stuff to spice up our sex too. The weirdest part is that no one new you guys were together. I'd always suspected, because your competitiveness was too a level that just wasn't normal but…we'll, I'm just happy for you guys I guess. Congrats."

The weirdest thing that happened was when Ino turned to Choji and said, "Yes, I will go out on a date with you tonight, Choji, sorry for taking so long to answer you." Apparently, that's what Choji and Ino were discussing before Sasuke and Naruto interrupted them. Ino wasn't going to say yes but their story had changed her mind.

Shikamaru went away to take a nap, and Ino and Choji left for their date. Naruto said, "Next is Sai."

Sai was still on the roof drawing when they found him. Sasuke started telling the story but then Sai interrupted saying, "I really don't care either way so save your breath."

Sasuke scowled and replied, "I was making sure you didn't get the wrong idea about that kiss. I love Naruto and I don't even like you. I just wanted to make sure you don't like me."

At this, Sai stood up, put on one of his fake smiles and said, "You have nothing to worry about Sasuke. I don't like you. In fact, I hate you. I like Naruto and I promise he will belong to me someday."

Naruto gasped and whispered, "I knew you were obsessed with my dick!"

Sasuke protectively pushed Naruto behind him, narrowed his eyes and said, "Will you fight for him?"

Sai replied, "Anywhere, anytime."

They were about to go into an all out battle when Kakashi yelled up to them, "Sasuke! Naruto! I need to talk to you!"

They turned around to leave with Sai still smiling at them.

They landed in front of the masked man, wondering what he could possibly want.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" asked the blonde.

"Two things," replied the Jounin, "firstly… is it true? Are you two finally together? I've been waiting for this day forever!"

He wrapped his arms around the two very confused younger men.

"Wait!" said Naruto, "You mean you knew we liked each other from the beginning?"

Kakashi smiled, saying, "Of course I did! It was so obvious! That's why I was always so sad for Sakura, because I knew for a fact Sasuke was gay and that he liked you, Naruto!"

"How?" Sasuke yelled.

"When we were alone, training for the chunin exams you would cry out Naruto's name every night in your sleep and I won't go into detail here but some nights you did a lot more than just say his name..." the older man said meekly.

Sasuke blushed deeply while Naruto struggled to contain his laughter.

Kakashi noticed the blonde and said, "Don't you laugh Naruto, I also know that all your hitting on Sakura was just to make Sasuke jealous. Plus you would always be more annoying to him just get him to notice you!"

Now neither boy could look at one another.

Finally Sasuke spoke up saying, "What was the other thing you needed to tell us?"

Kakashi got an enlightened look in his eyes and said, "Oh ya! The hokage would like to see you both in her office pronto. I'm sure you know why."

The two younger men said goodbye to their sensei and headed towards the hokage building.

Naruto spoke up anxiously, "Do you think Sakura's going to be there?"

Sasuke understood his concern, "Hn… probably."

"I'm worried most about her. She liked you for the longest time…" Naruto said quietly.

Suddenly, and completely out of nowhere, they were accosted by Rock Lee.

He flew in from above them and punched Sasuke in the face, both landing on top of a low building a little near the hokage tower.

Naruto rushed to his lover's side and when he was sure he was okay, he yelled, "What the hell, Lee? What did Sasuke ever do to you?"

Lee yelled back, "That guy kissed my fiancé! I'm here to get the revenge I rightly deserve!"

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other then broke out laughing. This just made Lee angry. He ran towards Sasuke but before he could land a punch Naruto summoned a few shadow clones to restrain him while they told their story.

At the end Rock Lee said very quietly, "Can you please release me, Naruto?"

The clones disappeared and Lee bent his head in an apology.

"I apologize, friends. I acted rashly and I did not know the whole story. Please forgive me?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and smiled.

Naruto put Lee in a head lock while saying, "Of course we forgive you buddy! You were just protecting the one you love, and believe me, we understand that! You should have seen what Sasuke was about to do to Sai a few minutes ago- wait! Since when is Sakura your fiancé? We didn't even know you two were dating!"

At this question Lee got a very nervous look on his face. He said, "Oh yes… about that, Sakura-chan in going to kill me! It was supposed to be a secret until we made a public announcement! Please don't tell her about this!"

Naruto laughed, "We were just on our way to see her actually… but we promise we won't let her know that we know. Right Sasuke?"

"Sure." the dark haired man said back.

They left Lee and kept going towards the tall building looming over them. They made their way up the stairs and knocked cautiously on the door.

They heard granny Tsunade's bellowing voice answer, "If that is Naruto and Sasuke you better get your asses in here right this minute!"

Naruto opened the door saying quietly, "You first…"

They walked inside with their heads down and waited for lady hokage to say something.

Suddenly Sakura was in front of them. and before they could do anything about it she slapped them both(but luckily she didn't use all her strength)!

Naruto complained, "What did you hit me for? He's the one that kissed you!"

His lover glared playfully at him.

The pink haired girl replied by saying, "Yes, but I'm so sure you had something to do with it!"

The blonde blushed and looked down.

She kept going, "Alright, out with it, what's the story?"

Sasuke told the whole thing with Naruto butting in comments ever so often and when it was finished…

Their fellow teammate didn't say anything. Then she rushed toward them and flung her arms around them.

"I am so happy for you two! I always knew Sasuke didn't like me but now I really get it! He doesn't like men! And you Naruto, when Sasuke left you were even more obsessed with finding him then I was! And now I know why! This is so great!" she said loudly.

Then she turned back towards her master saying, "Anything to add, lady hokage?"

The busty old blonde just sighed and said, "Well I could have done without knowing about you two's sex life but besides that…I'm happy for you also. Neither of your lives have been easy, and I'm glad that now you have someone to share your life with." Then she got a glassy eyed look in her eyes and stared off into the corner adding, "It's a gift, love, and not everyone is blessed with it… so you should both treasure it deeply." Then she regained her leader tone and finished with, "Now why don't you two go home and get some rest because it seems you have had a very full and interesting day."

They turned to walk out but not before Sakura could remember to say, "Oh ya and you guys are both invited to, uuh, umm, a little party at Rock Lee's place next Saturday…its sort of…an announcement party…"

Naruto turned, smiled and said, "We'll be there! Believe it!"

Then, before he walked out the door he winked and gave a quick thumbs up.

When they got home they both collapsed on the bed, utterly exhausted.

Sasuke broke the silence by saying, "Well, this really turned out to be an interesting day…"

He rolled over to put his face next to his lover's blue eyed one. His hand began to stroke his blonde hair then he leaned in to kiss his nose. They laid there and stared at each other smiling for a little while until Sasuke said,

"Want to do it again?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"Just normal this time right?" he asked nervously.

The other man laughed and said, "Yeah, we have to save that sort of fun for special times, otherwise it won't be special."

"Agreed," Naruto said, and he placed his lips on the lips of the man he loved.


End file.
